Generally, a case used for an optical disk has a foldable, rectangular box-shape. A round, recessed portion for receiving an optical disk is provided on one side of the case. A push button is formed on the center of the recessed portion of the case. On the other side of the case there is a claw-shaped, holding member for holding a description sheet etc. with visual information on the contents of the optical disk.
When loading an optical disk into such a conventional case, it is necessary for the push button of the case to be inserted into the central hole of the optical disk. Therefore, before loading the optical disk into the case, the case must be positioned, as precisely as possible, relative to the optical disk to be loaded. Conventionally, positioning of the case is carried out by positioning the outer circumference of the case.
However, the dimensional accuracy of the outer circumference of a case is not such that the push button is precisely positioned, when the case is positioned using the outer circumference of the case. A not precisely positioned push button of the case cannot be inserted properly into the central hole of the optical disk at the time of loading of the optical disk into the case. As a result, the optical disk cannot be securely loaded into the case.
The present invention is directed to solving the above-described problem in the conventional case positioning method, and offers an apparatus for positioning a case that can accurately and securely load an optical disk into a case.